The Heirs of Hogwarts
by Lishel Fracrium
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year at hogwarts and danger lies ahead as secrets are revealed. Lord Voldemort is after Harry and Hogwarts but only The heirs can save hogwarts. *Sorry for the delay ~CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!~ * and please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @pont-face { pont-family: BlacklightD; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-FAMILY: BlacklightD; pont-SIZE: 14pt; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } P.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The Wonderful J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter seriesand of course all of it's characters.

A/N words written in italics are Harry's thoughts. This story was originally called Harry Potter and the Heirs of Hogwarts but I decided to shorten the title some. This chapter has been updated and fixed. Just thought you should know. Also this is my first fanfic so please be nice and tell me what you think even if it is flames be honest come on I can take it. Well on with the story enjoy. J

The Heirs of Hogwarts 

"The boy must die", 

Hissed a high cold voice.

"But master"

"Silence, Rat!"

The short man cowered beside the other more powerful man." 

Why won't he die?"

Hissed the other man, Voldemort. 

"My lord", he is the heir of the greatest sorcerers ever."

Wormtail put his head down hoping he hadn't angered his master. 

"You dare disobey me Wormtail!" 

"You shall be taught a lesson"

Voldemort shouted and raised his wand at Wormtail.

"Crucio!"

Wormtail began to convulse violently and scream.

"I said be silent and meant it!"

"Crucio"

Again he was hit with the powerful curse. A man entered in robes of black.

"Lucious"

Voldemort said acknowledging his arrival.

"Yes My lord"

He answered.

"Do you have knowledge of the boys whereabouts?"

Voldemort asked. 

"Yes, I do sir."

"Excellent, you shall be greatly rewarded later my friend."

Voldemort said with a wicked grin.

"I'll see you soon Potter."

Voldemort laughed an evil high-pitched cackle as the scene faded from view. 

Miles away Harry Potter awoke with a searing pain from his forehead. His mind began to traceback to the dream.

_Voldemort, Lucious Malfoy, and Wormtail. They were all talking about some thing, no someone me_

__

Harry realized. Harry's throat tightened and his heart sunk.

_Oh no Voldemort_ _knows where I am that can't be good._

_ _

Harry thought back to that face the blood red eyes holes for nostrils. Harry shuddered at the thought.

"I've got to tell Dumbledore!"

Harry exclaimed. He got out of bed and got his quill and parchment out from under the loose floorboard. He started a letter to Dumbledore.

Dear Professor,

I had a dream. Voldemort knows where I am. He's coming to get me! Help, what do I do?

-Harry Potter

Harry reread the letter and thought it sounded a bit desperate, but then again he was desperate. Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and woke her up.

"Take this to Dumbledore and hurry."

He gave her the letter and opened the cage and watched her take off. Silently hoping she wouldn't be too late. Harry began pacing the room back and forth straining his ears for any noise. There was none.

_Great, I'm a sitting duck._

_ _

_Oh well, I better start preparing for when they get here. Hopefully Dumbledore will get here soon._

_ _

Harry searched through his trunk that was invisible he put the cloak on as soon as he got home so the Dursleys wouldn't find out and lock it up again. 

_ _

_There's got to be some defense books in here somewhere._

_ _

_Here's a dueling book that may be of some help._

_ _

Harry sat down and started reading up on some spells that would help him fight if he needed to.

_This book is no help to me this is all 3rd and 4th year stuff great so not only am I a sitting duck but a useless one to._

_ _

He reached in his trunk again and found his wand. 

_Well at least I've got this_. 

Harry got up and stared out the window to see if there was any movement there was none.

_I hope Dumbledore gets my letter soon._

_ _

Soon dawn came and Harry heard the usual shrill voice of his aunt Petunia trying to get him up.

"Up boy!"

She yelled

"I'm coming!"

"Sheesh, I'm coming go away."

"What was that boy."

This time it was his Uncles voice he heard.

"Nothing"

Harry said. He got up and found his socks and his humungous pants and put them on then he rolled up the sleeves of Dudley's huge shirt so it barely fit him. Harry had his wand in his hand debating whether or not to put it up.

_Nah, I'll take it with me there's no telling what might happen today. I might need it._

_ _

Harry put his wand in his pocket and ran down the stairs dreading what might come next.

Well that's all for now please review I love reviews even if there flames. I'll write the next part in if I get at lest 10 reviews the next part will be better I promise. If you have any ideas post them in your review thanks.

-Lishel Fracrium

_ _

_ _


	2. The Encounter at Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

** **

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

** **

**A/N words written in italics are Harry's thoughts. This story was originally called Harry Potter and the Heirs of Hogwarts but I decided to shorten the title some. This chapter has been updated and fixed. Just thought you should know. Also this is my first fanfic so please be nice and tell me what you think even if it is flames be honest come on I can take it. Well on with the story enjoy. ****J**

** **

** **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The Wonderful J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter seriesand of course all of it's characters.** ** **

"Are you sure this is the right place, Wormtail?"

"Yes Master" answered Wormtail. He hoped it was the right place or his master was not going to be happy. Voldemort looked up when he heard the hooting of an owl.

"Ah" he said what have we here Voldemort pointed his wand towards Hedwig and muttered "Stupefy"

Hedwig came crashing down from the sky and landed with a thud at Voldemort's feet. He saw the note attached to the owl and read it "Well he said we certainly don't need Dumbledore's help." He walked past the owl and proceeded toward privet drive #4. (Meanwhile Lord Voldemort and his Death eaters were just outside Privet Drive)

(Inside the house)

"Hurry up boy!" Vernon Dursley yelled at Harry." You have chores to do ". Harry inwardly groaned and finished his half a grapefruit in a hurry. He took the list of chores form Vernon's hand and gathered up all of the dishes from the table. All of a sudden Harry's scar started to burn. Harry dropped the dishes and fell to the ground with his scar over his hand as he cried out in pain.

"You stupid boy!" Vernon yelled, "pick up those dishes"

Harry looked through his pocket and grabbed his wand holding it tight dreading what he knew was going to happen next.

Harry heard a crash and Voldemort was in the living room with his deatheaters behind him.

"Hello Potter" Voldemort said.

Harry saw his Aunt and Uncle trying to run away from the door.

"Where do you think your going? Stupefy"

His aunt and Uncle fell to the ground while Dudley was trying to hide his massive body under the coffee table. Voldemort laughed at this and muttered stupefy and Dudley didn't move.

"Now for you " Voldemort sneered as he said this to Harry

"Crucio!" 

Harry was writhering in pain he bit his lip so he wouldn't screamed. He wasn't going to give Voldemort that satisfaction. Voldemort grew angry and yelled the crutacious curse again. Harry back arched abnormally high and Harry couldn't take the pain anymore Harry finally screamed a piercing scream. Voldemort threw the curse at him for several more minutes watching Harry with a cruel smile on his face. Voldemort then took the curse off of Harry, as he was growing tired of this. The deatheaters then threw horrible curses his way that made him bleed caused him several bruises and they beat harry profusely until he lost his consciousness. Then the house gave off a blue light and Voldemort and his deatheaters were gone. "Damned Dumbledore's wards" Voldemort screamed as he disappeared from the house.

Outside a man was walking down the street and saw Harry lying there. He looked for the boy's parents or any adult and found them dead with his strong arms he lifted Harry up. 

"I guess I better take you to the orphanage."

And Harry was dropped off at on the orphanages steps as the man walked way.

** **

**A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I will name everyone later sorry but fanfiction is down and I can't get to the reviewers list. I know this chapter is a bit short but I wasn't really sure whether or not to continue this story. Again thanks to all my reviewers and please if you haven't reviewed yet please do. Also if you have some ideas for this story let me know I love to hear ideas. Thanks again and sorry for the delay. **


End file.
